movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under/Transcript
The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/AustraliaThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6nly1ztvxY (the adventure begins) (It was quiet) (and peaceful) Stephen Squirrelsky: Australia. Sandy Cheeks: Nice place to visit. It has Australian trains here. TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle presents The Rescuers Down Under Psy: We could see a koala or a platypus or a kangaroo. Panda: This should be good. (Song begins) Owen: Baby, lay on back and relax Kick your pretty feet up on my dash No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at Priscilla: Who knows where this road is supposed to lead We got nothing but time As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright Nature + Imagine: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be Chris: I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times By a couple guys that didn't treat me right Pecky: I ain't gon' lie, ain't gon' lie Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of Boy, make me believe. Angelina: But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful? And it's easy to see Nature + Imagine and Priscilla: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be So c'mon ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes So c'mon ride with me, ride with me Baby, if it's meant to be Lammy: So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me Baby, if it's meant to be Aaron: Maybe we do. Vilburt: Maybe we don't. Vilburt: Maybe we will Aaron: Maybe we won't Nature + Imagine and Priscilla: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be All: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be (Song ends) (and stops) (We came to a house) (as Tommy was snoring) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Sandy Cheeks: Anyone here? Robert: Excuse me. Tanya: Wake up. (We tickled his nose) Tommy: (Pink Panther's voice) Ah... At, uh... At, ah... At... Choo! (We laugh) Tommy: Oh, bless me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Sandy: Sorry for tickling you. Tommy: That's okay. Robert: Good. Tanya: Anyway, we just woke you up. Anais: What's your name? Tommy: Tommy. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. A squirrel that lives in Squirrelsville. Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. Stephen's love interest. Slappy: I'm his aunt. Slappy. Skippy: I'm his cousin, Skippy. Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. Tanya: Tanya Mousekewitz, Robert's love interest. Amy: I'm Amy. Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Earl: I'm Earl. Stinky: I'm Stinky. Harry: I'm Harry. Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. Anais: Queen Anais. Darwin: Prime minister, Darwin. Griffer: I'm Griff Feist. Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. Lillian: Lillian. Stephenie: Stephenie. Tyler: Tyler. Ryan: Ryan. Ian: Ian. Alvin: Alvin. Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. Emily: I'm Emily Storky. Delbert: I'm Delbert. Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonder Mouse Girl. Rocky: Rocky Raccoon. Andrina: Andrina Chinchella. Kidney: Kidney Rich. Anderson: I'm Anderson Joey. Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. Big C.: I'm Big C. Danny: Danny. Stanz: Stanz. Einstein: Einstein. Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. Serena: I'm Serena Magical, The most amazing magician ever. Tommy: (laughs) Come off it, Girl. Oh, Goodness. Serena: Alright. Let's demonstrate. Serena: Higitis Figitis Migitis Mo. Turn his skin to blue with red spots. (POOF!) Serena: There. Tommy: Oh snap! I'm blue with red spots. Timothy: So what? Tommy: Okay. I understand. Now turn me back, please. Serena: Alakazam! (POOF!) Tommy: Say. Nice magic tricks you do. I hope you will use magic tricks to help others out. Serena: I will do. Shet: I'm Shet Meerkata. Bunnie: I'm Bunnie Rabbot. Waldo: We're the Weasels. Fluffy Fluffy: I'm Fluffy Fluffy. Yin: I'm Yin. Yang: I'm Yang. Derick: I'm Derick. Amanda: I'm Amanda. Booker: I'm Booker. Speckle: I'm Speckle. Reba: I'm Reba. Robbie: I'm Robbie. Darnell: I'm Darnell. Luna: I'm Luna. Tia: I'm Tia. Kitty: I'm Kitty. Hannah: I'm Hannah. Danny Danbul: I'm Danny Danbul. Olie: I'm Olie-Polie Berry. Katrina: I'm Princess Katrina. Owen: I'm Owen Antler. Priscilla: I'm Priscilla Skunk. Aaron: I'm Aaron Sheepish. Chris: I'm Chris Pepper. Pecky: Pecky Swallow. Vilburt: I'm Vilburt Oinks. Melody: I'm Melody. Barbra: I'm Barbra. Emerald: I'm Emerald. Tawnie: Tawnie. Sasha: I'm Sasha. Elliot: I'm Elliot. Tim: I'm Tim. Pikachu: Pikachu. Eevee: I'm Eevee. Jiminy: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. (Dumbo toots) Timothy Q. Mouse: That's Dumbo. I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. Mushu: I'm Mushu. Tommy: That's weird. Never seen a red lizard around here. Toulouse: Oh, he's a dragon. I'm Toulouse. Berlioz: Berlioz. Marie: Marie. Ed: Ed. Edd: Edd. Also known as Double Dee. Eddy: Eddy. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. Dexter: I'm Dexter. Boy Genius. Courage: Courage. Cow: Cow. Chicken: Chicken. Weasel: I am Weasel. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends Characters. Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie and they're my friends. Alvin: We're the Chipmunks. Brittany: We're the Chipettes. 1: We're the Seven Little Monsters. Judy: Judy Hopps. Nick: Nick Wilde. Angelina: I'm Angelina. Alice: I'm Alice. Henry: I'm Henry. William: I'm William. Doc: I'm Doc. Bashful: I'm Bashful. Sleepy: (yawns) I'm Sleepy. Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. Though I sneeze. (He sneezes, We laugh) Sneezy: Bless me. Happy: I'm Happy and that's Dopey. He's doesn't talk at all. Tommy: You mean he can't speak? Happy: Nope and he never tried. Grumpy: And ha! I'm Grumpy. Linny: I'm Linny. Turtle: Turtle Tuck. Ming Ming: I'm Ming Ming. Ollie: I'm Ollie. Tommy: What? (Looks at Elliot and Ollie) Twins that look alike? Ginny: Absolutely. And I'm Ginny. Buster Moon: Buster Moon. Rosita: Rosita. Johnny: I'm Johnny. Meena: I'm Meena. Ash: I'm Ash. Eddie: I'm Eddie. Mike: I'm Mike. Gunter: I'm Gunter. Alex: I'm Alex. Gloria: Gloria. Melman: I'm Melman. Marty: Marty. Skipper: We're the Penguins. Big Dog: I'm Big Dog. Little Dog: Little Dog. Woody: Woody. Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. Punkin: I'm Punkin. Mushmouse: I'm Mushmouse. Floral: I'm Floral. Paw: I'm Paw. Shag: I'm Shag. Maw: I'm Maw. Tiff: In case you're wondering. My name's Tiff. Tuff: I'm Tuff. Kirby: Kirby. Cat: I'm Cat. Dog: I'm Dog. Tommy: CatDog? Ren: Yeah. That's why they're connected to each other. Tommy: Oh. Ren: I'm Ren. Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. Yak: I'm Yakkity Yak. Daggett: I'm Daggett. Norbert: I'm Norbert. Stimpy: The two are the angry beavers. Tod: I'm a fox. My name is Tod. Copper: Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog. Rocky Squirrel: I'm Rocky J. Squirrel. Bullwinkle: I'm Bullwinkle. Pop Fuzzoolly: We're the Fuzzoolly Family. Hamtaro: i'm Hamtaro and this is my club. Taran: I'm Taran. Eilonwy: I'm Eilonwy. Gurgi: I'm Gurgi. Fflewddur: I'm Fflweddur. (Harp string snaps) Fflewddur: Whoops. Dallben: I'm Dallben. Duckman: I'm Duckman. Cornfed: I'm Cornfed. Bernice: I'm Bernice. Charles: Charles. Mambo: Mambo. Ajax: Ajax. Fluffy: Fluffy. Uranus: Uranus. (Crash chatters) Coco Bandicoot: I'm Coco Bandicoot. And this is Crash, who only chatters. Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. Peter Rabbit: We're the Peter Rabbit characters. Rodney: We're the Robots characters. Tommy: Nice to meet you all. Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. Max: I'm Prince Max. Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. Ruby: Ruby. Since Max doesn't mind me liking him a prince. (Brain barks) Penny Brown: I'm Penny Brown. Tommy: That's everyone? Stephen Squirrelsky: And this is our baby son, Bradley. Buck: I'm Buck Tuddrussel. Otto: Otto. Larry 3000: Larry. (Horn was heard from far away) Wallace: I'm Wallace. And this is Gromit. Oh heck! What's that?! Tommy: It's Sally sounding the call. Bert: We're The Raccoons. And we'd better go see what's wrong. (We sneak out) Master Shake: Come on. Let's go. Meatwad: He's Master Shake, Frylock and I'm Meatwad. Ella: Tommy. Piggley: We're Piggley, Dannan, and Ferny. Oh, that's Ella calling us. Tommy: Yeah Mom? Ella: What about your breakfast? Tommy: I've got some sandwiches. Jenny: I'm Jenny, that's Tuck, and Brad. Hector Con Carne: And we're the Grim and Evil characters. Ella: Be home for supper. Tommy: Promise. Robert: Let's go. Tanya: Come on. (We went through the woods) (by chopping our way through them) Doc: Wait for me. Wait. Taran: Sound the alarm! Fflewddur: Great belin. Eilonwy: Goodness. It's an emergency. Skipper: On the double, Guys. On the double. Private: Right away. (Sally blows the horn) Rico: it's Sally! Tommy: Who's caught this time? Sally: It's Dulcy the Dragon. Robert: Where is she? Sally: Up on the cliff. Tanya: Is she trapped? Sally: Yeah. And ropes have caught her. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll get her loose. Sandy: With pleasure. And must not antagonize her. (We went on our way to find her) (to the rescue) Rocky: There she is. Up there. Andrina: We've got to save her. Anderson: Better climb up. Katrina: Using ropes. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 2 - Meet DulcyThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 2 - Meet Dulcy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-4Wr9KvEfo&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&t=0s&index=3 (we begin our climb) Sally: Up on the cliff. (We kept on climbing) (to the top) Psy (Cowardly Lion's voice): I hope my strength holds out. Grumpy: Mark my word. There's trouble approaching. For there might be some baddies. A gang of them. Now they might have captured the dragon. Darwin: Who knows? Dexter: I hope Dulcy's not going to bite us. Yin: And please don't look down. Yang: Or we'll fall. Robert: We better not be like that Cliffhanger movie or Vertical Limit. Anais: Not to mention the Precipice from Rayman 2: Revolution. Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep climbing. We're almost there. Gumball: Watch your steps, or else, you'll fall off the world's top! Andrina: Don't echo. Tanya: Or it'll echo across the valley. Not to mention The Severn Valley Railway. (We made it to the top) Dallben: We made it to the top. Woody: Dulcy. Buzz Lightyear: So that's her. Twins: Shh... Bashful: And try not to scare her. (We sneaked carefully to her) Courage: I just know something bad might happen if we come too close. For my name is Agent Ed. And it's not. Eddy: She's really rich. Edd: Rich? Who's rich? Eddy: Dulcy. Edd: Oh, the dragon? Eddy: Yeah. Ed: Worth a million bucks. Sure. Robert: Dulcy? Excuse me. Tanya: It's us. No need to get angry. (Dulcy woke up and look at us) Ed: Look. She's woken up. (Dulcy panics) Ed: Oh no! She's gone angry! Dexter: Calm down! Calm down. Edd: Easy. Eddy: We won't harm you. Ed: Yeah. We'll help you. (Dulcy sighs) Sandy: Now hold still. Edd: That's better. (We pull out some knives) Johnny Bravo: Just stay still. (She panics) Blossom: I don't think she's going to hold still. Because she thinks knifes will stab her. Gumball: No, No, No! We're gonna help you! Darwin: Calm down. Anais: Easy. Easy. Bubbles: Hang on. (She still panics) Butercup: Hold it. Hold it. (Snap) Courage: Told you we'd free her. (Wham! Tommy, Rocky Raccoon and Courage falls of the ledge) Courage: Noooooooooooo! Tommy: Whoa! (Rocky goofy hollers) Andrina: Rocky! Eds: Courage! PPGs: Tommy! Dulcy: I'm free! Katrina: We've got to save our friends. Rocky: Mayday! Mayday! Dulcy: Hang on, you guys. I'll save you. (We flied on Dulcy) (and saved Rocky, Tommy, and Courage) Rocky: Oof. Courage: Phew. Tommy: What's happening? Dulcy: We've saved you. Sandy: Hang on. This is gonna be an amazing ride. Andrew: Yeehaw! Buzz: To infinity and beyond! Woody: Woohoo! Ha-ha! (We went through the clouds) (and sailed in the sky) Tommy: Higher! Amy: Whee! Timothy: Look! Hot diggity! You're flying! You're flying! Mushu: Yahoo! Vilburt: Did you ever seen an elephant fly? Aaron: Aye. I've see a horsefly. Pecky: And I seen a dragonfly. Chris: And I've seen a house fly. Owen: I seen all that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly. Toulouse: What did you say, Owen? Owen: I said when I see an elephant fly I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring I seen a polka-dot railroad tie But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly Berlioz: Oh yeah. This is a great beat. Tommy: Whoa! Marie: Steady, Dulcy. (Vilburt whistles) Aaron: I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck Chris: And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck. I didn't see that, I only heard. Pecky: But just to be sociable, I'll take your word Chris: I heard a fire side chat. Vilburt: I saw a baseball bat. Aaron: And I just laugh that I thought I die. Owen: But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (We dive down to the river) All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (Owen beatbox) Vilburt: Boy, what a beat! (Both beatbox) All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly Bubbles: Look out! Buttercup: Incoming! (They past the birds with a Wilhelm scream) Blossom: Sorry. Courage: Whoa! Whoa! Dexter: With the wind. Nature + Imagine: When I see an elephant fly! (we all laugh) (We came to a nest) (with eggs in it) Tommy: Wow, (Gromit sniffs the eggs) (Dulcy turns her head upside down) Ricky: Sweet. (We look upside down too) Stacey: We're upside down all of a sudden. (THUMP) Mom Fuzzooly: Ooh. (Rocky laugh) (and Andrina laugh) Gumball: This is where you live? Dulcy: Yes. Darwin: Look. Dragon eggs. Anais: So that's what you've done. Lay eggs. Reba: You're a mom. Dulcy: Correct. Jiminy: They're very warm. Sneezy: Gosh. Very sweet. Shet: Est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt éclore? Dulcy: What's that you're saying in French for? Happy: He said, Are they gonna hatch soon? Dulcy: Yes. As soon as possible. Priscilla: Even for a girl who's pregnant. Like me. Owen: That's because Priscilla and I will have kids soon. Aaron: After they were married. Lammy: Yeah. We've been spoof traveling since then. And will hopefully do more. Courage: Question. Where's the father dragon? Dulcy: Unfortunately, he's gone. All: Aww.... Dulcy: It's unknown if he survived. Tommy: My dad's gone too, Dulcy: Oh, that's awful. (Later we comfort the eggs up) (by hiding under leafs and twigs and straws) Sandy: There. Nick: That should keep them warm. (A feather blew) Judy: Oh, what's that? Russell: A feather. Sunil: So that's why. (We set it down) (onto the eggs) Dulcy: Here. It's yours. Penny: Thanks. Narrator: Later... (Dulcy flies off and leave) Dulcy: Have fun! Jiminy: Goodbye, Dulcy. Tommy: See you later. Gumball: Whosh! I'm a dragon. Darwin: Oh boy! You're so funny, Gumball. Twins: Hop! Hop! Hop! Anais: This is fun! (Stephen holds Bradley up into the sky like) Bradley: Whee! (Stephen did plane sounds) (like in Dastardly and Muttley in their flying machines) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? What's this? Wanted Dr. Eggman. Sandy: Now who exactly is this guy? (We shrugged) Mushu: I don't know. Harry: We better keep an eye out for him. Earl: Yeah. If someone else is working for him. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 3 - Meet Dr. EggmanThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 3 - Meet Dr. Eggman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4BPK-Z-jfU&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&t=0s&index=4 (as we play around) Duckman: Hey, Is that a jingle? Ajax: That sounds like a bell. Charles: Look over there. Mambo: Why, it's Abu, a monkey. (Abu was tied up) Bernice: Hey there little fella. Judy: What happen to you? Nick: You seemed to be tied up. Abu: No! No! No! Don't touch me! It's a trap! Amy: All of us had better jump out of the way in case we all get trapped. (We jumped clear when Tommy falls in a trap hole) Tommy: (Luke's voice in Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered)) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh!! (THUNK!) Tommy: Ow. (Beeping noise) Tommy: That hurt. Narrator: Meanwhile... Franklin: Aha! We got one! Elmer: Oh boy! Are we good at catching them? (Back with us) Abu: Did you get hurt? Cuddles: Are you okay? Giggles: Anything broken? Tommy: No. I'm okay. Stinky: We were lucky to jump out of the way. Earl: Wait here. We'll be back in a second. Tommy: With pleasure. (Tommy tries to climb up) (but falls) (THUD) Tommy: Uh... Still can't climb out. Ash: Here. Grab the vine. Buster Moon: We'll pull you out. Tommy: That's great. Danny: Better climb out, quick. (We heard a rumble) Stanz: Oh snap! Einstein: Is that my stomach? Olie: Uh, no. Listen. (A truck drives through the woods) (and flies through the air) (Breaks through the trees) Danny Danbul: Take cover! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hide! Sandy: Duck! (Vine snaps) Tommy: Ah! Oof! (Truck stops) (as we hide) (Doors open and close) Siamese Cats: Surprise! Buzz and Delete: Aha! Tommy: Goodness! (Guns set up) Lloyd: Arm yourselves, men. Dr. Eggman: So, What did we get today? Jose: It's a boy, your Honor. Ronald: What? A boy? Zayne: A boy, who has fallen down a hole? We'd better get him out. (Franklin facepalm) Franklin: D'oh! Can't you morons ever help a boy?! All five: Sorry. Franklin: Don't be frightened now, boy. Just give me your hand and come out. Tommy: Uh uh. It's a trap and poarching's against the law. Dr. Eggman: A trap? By the poarching? It's against the law? Oh what a shame. Hacker: Trap? Tommy: Yes. Please help me out of this hole. Psy: Oh great. It's the Meanies 80's. Anderson: And who's that with them? Robert: Hacker. Tanya: And two henchmen, Buzz and Delete. And, oh dear, it's Gigabyte, Binky, Ledge, Trashinator, and Wicked Witch. (They got Tommy out) Tommy: Thanks for pulling me out. Franklin: You better not get into more trouble. Tommy: I promise I won't get into more trouble. Tommy: This is a poacher's trap and you're a poacher. Dr. Eggman: Oh really? And how come you always say we might lead you to some sort of calamity? (Si and Am pounced Tommy) Ledge: Here now, Si and Am. Shame on you. Picking on poor Tommy. (Franklin and Hacker falls down the hole with a goofy holler) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Tommy: Let go! Hands off! Trashinator: Down, cats, down. Elmer: Cut that out! Gigabyte: Steady now. (Franklin rubs his head) (Binky gasps) Wicked Witch: Uh-oh. Franklin: We're gonna kill them. Buzz: (Pain's voice) He's not going to be happy when he finds out what Si and Am are doing. Delete: (Panic's voice) You mean if he finds out. Buzz: (Pain's voice) Well, of course, he will. If? If is good. Hacker: We're gonna kill those terrible clawed scratching felines! Delete: Told you so. Tommy: Cut it out! Get off! Ledge: Si and Am! (Guns set up) (Si and Am gasp and stop and grin) Franklin: Huh? What's this? Lloyd: It looks like a feather, boss. Ronald: Where'd you get this feather, Boy? Tommy: Uh, as a present. Hacker: That's nice. Who gave it to you? Tommy: It's a secret. Jose: That's not a secret, Kid. Zayne: Please explain where the mama and the kids are. That's why we've got the Father. (Slits throat) Tommy: (Luke's voice) Never! Ronald: After him! Buzz: Get that boy, Delete! Delete: No problem, Buzz! Both: Charge! Ledge: Stop, boy! In the name of the law! Cease him! (Tommy kept running) Wicked Witch: You can't escape us! Binky: You come back here! Gigabyte: Come here, boy! (He came to Croc Falls) (Binky laughs) Elmer: We got him now! Lloyd: There is no escape. Don't make us destroy you. (Tommy pulls out his knife) Ronald: You're not going anywhere, boy. Not until we have taught you a jolly good lesson. (He drops the knife) (and puts it away) Tommy: Okay. (Franklin swipes it) Franklin: Anything to say before we can let you go free? Hacker: You're coming with us, Boy. Tommy: My mom will call the Rangers. And if my dad comes back, he'll teach you all a strong strict and severely painful lesson. Dr. Eggman: Oh no. Not the rangers. What'll we do? Ledge: Don't make us laugh, boy. Franklin: What'll we do? Don't let your mom call the rangers! Please! (They laugh) Wicked Witch: Oh, my poor dear boy. It looks like you'll be taken in to work for us. (They toss his backyard into the water) (with a splash!) Elmer: Boo hoo hoo. Lloyd: (laughs) Now, let's go, boy. (They drag him away) Tommy: Oh, come on. Hey, stop dragging me. Stop it. Please leave me alone! (They drive away) Tommy: Let me go! And release me at once! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: They've got Tommy. Amy: We gotta get help. Andrew: On the double. (We leave when Abu goes to a house) Yakkity: Don't worry, Tommy. Help is on the way. (Abu entered the house): Help! Help! Help! Baddies with the boy! They got the boy! Check for help! Balto: Right away. (Beeping) (the telegraph poles send a warning message) (We left Australia and head to Marshall Islands) (to tell everyone what happen) (They past the message) (to everyone) (We head to Hawaii) (to tell everyone what is happening) (Then we head went to America, Through LA, Denver, St. Louis, Chicago, Washington D.C. and New York City) (to get to our goal on time) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-UpThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWz7x7wjOOo (we arrive at New York) (At the Rescue Aid Society) McCoggins: Attention everyone. Code red. Please report to the meeting this instant now. (We came to the meeting) (and sat down) Yin: This place had changed. Yang: But how? Luna: Who knows? Robbie: It's not as quite the one in The Rescuers. King JunJun: Order! Order! Yes, yes. I know. It's late. Now is everyone all in court? All: Yes. King JunJun: Good. Now pay attention. There is a kidnapping in Australia. For there is a boy needing help. It's a mission for our heroes. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's us. King JunJun: Yes, Stephen and friends, that means you. But the thing is... Where are MeeMee and AiAi? Doc: What? Gone? Bashful: I believe they're at a Cafe. Griff: Hold on. We get them. Happy: They're on a date, I suppose. Narrator: Two minutes later. Grumpy: They're here somewhere. (A pea drops) Cri-Kee: Oh, a pea! I'll get it! Max: What the...? Ruby: Who's that?! (Cri-Kee launches the pea) (into Flik's bowl) Flik: Pea soup. (pea soup is ready) (We came to a dinner) (to find AiAi and MeeMee) MeeMee: To my dear AiAi. That we'll be wonderful together. AiAi: Uh, yes. It's so wonderful. MeeMee: Isn't it so romantic? AiAi: Sure is. (AiAi reaches into his pocket) (and brings out a ring) (But it fell on the floor) AiAi: Excuse me, please. (He tries to get the ring) (and succeeds) Stephen Squirrelsky: MeeMee. Sandy: There you are. Where have you been? Skippy: Remember us? MeeMee: Guys! It is you! Robert: Yep. Tanya: It's an emergency. Tommy's been kidnapped. MeeMee: What? Stephen Squirrelsky: You see, He lives in Australia. We met him and he was kidnapped by baddies who wanted the dragon name Dulcy, That's why we came to get you. Sandy: It's serious. And where's AiAi? Rocky: I'll get him. Andrina: Me too. (The ring got on a toe) (and as AiAi tried to grab it) (He got it that made someone gasp) (and slap someone else) AiAi: MeeMee, Will you please marry me? That's what I need to say. (goes over to MeeMee) Rocky: AiAi. Andrina: There you are. AiAi: Not now, I'm busy. Andrina: Even though you're busy, I'm serious. Rocky: No wait. You don't under... (BUMP) Andrina: Oof! Rocky: Whoops. Andrina: Sorry. Stephen Squirrelsky: There you are, AiAi. Sandy: Where were you? AiAi: Nothing. MeeMee: There you are, AiAi. Reba: We got a mission to do. Robbie: Now let's go. (We came back to King Junjun) King JunJun: There you are, guys. Where have you been? (We get up on the set) King JunJun: Yep. Right on time as usual. An announcement will begin. MeeMee: We have decided to accept the mission for Australia. AiAi: Australia? King JunJun: Oh, good show. Now try out this one. Put on some warm clothes to keep warm in the winter. And if it's hot in Australia when you get there, take off you warm clothes. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 5 - Meet Oliver and ToadThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 5 - Meet Oliver and Toad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-bWPCoGwdo&t=0s (we set off while wearing our winter clothes to keep warm) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. This blizzard. Sandy: It sure is cold. Not to mention winter in Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Sonic the Hedgehog. (We came to the train station) Tod: So cold. Just like Hoth in Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. The original unaltered 1980 version. Stephen Squirrelsky: The door's lock. Sandy: Better knock to see if anyone's in there. (Stephen knocks) Coco Bandicoot: There's no one in there. (Snow fell on Stephen) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) Sandy: Look, Stephen. If it's time to play in the snow, this is the way to do. But no time for that. (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm not playing in the snow, It was an avalanche. (the kittens laugh) (Rocky laugh) (Andrina laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Courage laughs) Jiminy: QUIET!! Ed: Oh, sorry. Gumball: Gees. Eddy: After all, we're on a mission. Tanya: Look. A sign. Darwin: It says Under New Management. See Oliver and his caboose, Toad. Robert: A dome. Let's go. Anais: Of course. (They entered when Black Slack song was played) Mushu: Wow. What a beat. Sandy: Oliver. (we listen to the music) Tanya: Can you hear us? Robert: Excuse us. (the Dwarfs dance) (Johnny Bravo does the Monkey) (Cow and Chicken dance) Eddy: This is no time for dancing. Ed: But I like grooving. (Andrina dances) (with her toy kitty as the Eds dance) Edd: Yeah. Let's dance. (Rocky dances) (The Fantasy Girls of USA disco) (the PPGs dance) Sandy: Someone do something. (Dexter dances) (Stephen turns off the music) (Jiminy Cricket dances) Oliver: Excuse me? Johnny Bravo: Hey! Who stopped the music? Dexter: That was our favorite music and song. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's better. Robert: Excuse me. We're the heroes. And need your help with a mission. Oliver: The heroes? My friend Thomas told me about you. You're the perfect heroes to meet. Mushu: Now that we're here, we'll need a chatter to have a flight trip. Buster Moon: If you please. Ash: And we're at the right place you're at, Oliver. Oliver: Well, good. Now that you're at the right place, I'll call this one... The Great Western Railway... A Fair Fare From Here to There. The other engines laugh at first and call Duck's branch line... The Little Western. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Oliver: So, Have about a refreshment? What can I get for you? How about Mango Mountain Cool? It's really good with a mango flavor in it. Buzz Lightyear: Some of us would like that, please. Tanya: No thank you. Sandy: Yes, please. Oliver: The coconut grable necture? It's carbinated. I got little umbrellas for each one. Katrina: Sure. Though this is very urgent. Because we must go to Australia. Rocky: If you please. Andrina: We start tonight. Oliver: Tonight?! Griff: Yes. Katrina: Come in. Get your mixed train ready. And let's go, okay? Oliver: But look outside. It's too freezing out there. Just wait until spring. Gunter: Look. You have no idea. A boy is in danger. So he needs help. Meena: Can't you see? He's kidnapped. Johnny: And I think you'll need to wear a snowplow to plow through the snow. Mike: But guys, Australia's across the Pacific Ocean, Trains don't go through water. Rosita: By using viaducts to cross the river. Oliver: Kidnapped? That's terrible. Well, then, there's only one thing to do about that. Gumball: Take us there? Oliver: Yeah. Let me get my snowplow on first. (Later, We're all aboard him) Darwin: And just like in The Rescuers, Oliver could use some members to ride in his cab and drive him. (The same members, who, last time in The Rescuers, helped, climb into Oliver's cab) Anais: Okay. Now we're ready. (Oliver takes off) (and by blowing his whistle with Dexter grabbing the rope cord and pulling it) (He plows through the snow) (with Ed stoking the fire with coal) All: Casey Jr.'s coming down the track. Coming down the track with a smokey stack. All: Hear him puffing coming round the hill, Casey's here to thrill, Every Jack and Jill. All: Every time his funny little whistle sound. Oliver: Choo choo! All: Everybody's running to the safers' ground. All: Time for Lemonade and Crackerjack, Casey Jr's back, Casey Jr's back. Gumball: Guys. We gotta take a ship to get to Australia. Darwin: Nonsense. Oliver's making up time. Anais: Gumball's right. Oliver: And I know the ship we will reach when we get there. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!'The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug5J9Cvj2-8&t=0s (Meanwhile in Australia) Tommy: Release me now! Free me this instant! You can't do this to me! Franklin: Breaker, Breaker. I forgot to tell you around here. You need to be QUIET!!! Or the rangers will hear us. Sit down and relax. Tommy: Yes, Franklin. If you say so, I promise. (They drive along) Lloyd: Quite a succession, eh, boss? And isn't Tommy proud to be part of it? Zayne: Up ahead is our hideout. Elmer: He will tell us where that dragon is and help us to find her, right? Delete: But he'll refuse to tell us. Buzz: Only what if? Delete: If is good. Buzz: Perfect. (They drive along) Ronald: Yep. That is true. (Then at Tommy's house) Ella: Son? Sonny? Son? (Looks around) Ella: Where could he be? And what happened? The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 7 - Arrived in AustraliaThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmDFTt7cUes&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=8 (Back with us, We're on a ship at sea) (and relaxing) (Yawned) 1: What a long sleep that was. 2: Are we here now? 3: Yep. Right on time. As usual. Harry: Oliver. Oliver? Oliver! 4: Wake up, Oliver. Oliver: Just 5 more minutes. (Lays on his side) Earl: Whoa! Stinky: Oliver! Amy: Excuse me?! Reba: Oliver, Are you awake? Robbie: Aren't you ashamed of yourself?! Luna: Get up! We're there! Speckle: Oliver?! Oliver: Okay, I'm up. Darnell: Easy now, Oliver. Sandy: There. 5: That's better. 6: Don't ever do that again. 7: If you turn upside, you'll squash us all. (The ship came to the dock) Andrew: Well, what do you know? We're here. Oliver: Okay, Let's get going. Johnny Bravo: And away we go! (They went off) Toad: Cannonball! Dexter: Next stop. Johnny Bravo: Our goal. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 8 - Meet MonkeyThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 8 - Meet Monkey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUQ_ud1PGGo&t=0s (at Mugwump Airport station) Monkey: Well, Larry, You had this coming for a long time and now, You're gonna get it. (Larry snickers) Monkey: Ha! (Larry chuckles) Monkey: Wise bug. (Larry laughs) Speaker: Mugwump tower. Mugwump tower, This is Oliver the great western tank engine coming for a stop. Over. Monkey: Hmm... Let's see. I'd better check the list. (Founds it) Monkey: Aha. A list of trains. Two diesels, Duke of Gloucester No. 71000, a 2-6-2 tender engine with coaches, a 4-4-0 engine, a diesel, another diesel, an L.M.S. engine, a 4-6-6-4, and No. 90. (Goes to the speaker) Monkey: A great western tank engine? Well, I'll be. Our line is not long enough. Let's extend it for you. (See us coming) Monkey: Don't worry, guys. We'll extend the line. Come on, Larry. Build more tracks as fast as a bullet! Oliver: Here we come. Coco Bandicoot: Oh no! We're going to have an accident! (Bradley covers his eyes) Aku Aku: Quick! Shut off steam and apply the brakes! And stop the train! Monkey: Quick, Larry. We gotta make the buffers. (Larry obeys and makes the buffers as fast as possible) Edd: Look out! Eddy: Take cover! (BUMP!) Ed: Yeousch! All: Phew. Courage: Is the worst over? Dexter: Yes. Johnny Bravo: Oh, that was close. (We came off) (after taking off our winter clothes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Summer always be in Australia. Sandy: Yeah. Thank goodness we've made it by stopping. Otherwise we would have collided with other trains. Monkey: Always on time. Even the line has been extended. Okay, everyone. Please come off the train. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 9 - Welcome to AustraliaThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u7gYYWhmVA&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=10 MeeMee: Hello. Monkey: Oh hi mates. Welcome to Australia. I'm Monkey. AiAi: I... I got a lot of... Uh... Luggage here. Monkey: Let me take your luggage with pleasure. (Oliver's wheels fell off) Toulouse: Whoa! Berlioz: Oh dear. Oliver's wheels must have fallen off. Marie: Oliver? Are you okay? Oliver: Yeah. I think so. But I appear to have ended up feeling like I'm coming apart. Courage: What'll we do? What'll we do? Melody: We'd better take him to the Steam-Works to get repaired. Barbra: Repairing him. Of course. Emerald: Yeah. It won't take long until you're fixed. Tawnie: Maybe 3 days. Sasha: That's means Oliver will never get fixed until he gets fixed, I must say. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 10 - Oliver at the SteamworksThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 10 - Oliver at the Steamworks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T6vx6SKuCM Narrator: Later (At a steamwork place) (Oliver is being lifted into a room) Sandy: Don't worry about us, Oliver. Sleepy: Yeah. Maybe you'll be fixed until you're repaired. Just like being restored to full operating condition. Slappy: Victor, Will he be alright? Victor: Yes. He's just badly hurt. And needs some repairs. (We leave) Skippy: Yeah. Can't wait to see him back in working order. Victor: Hop to it, Ladies. Kevin: Sure, boss. Oliver: How long will it take? Harvey: Until you get fixed, Oliver. No worries. Oliver: Oh boy. Jerome: This should be entertaining. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 11 - Tour of AustraliaThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbJ6XyUM-vA Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Let's see where we are. Monkey: So, I hear that you and your boyfriend are here on an Outback Excursion Mission to find Tommy, huh? Shet: Si. Monkey: I hear that there are baddies, who have captured him. Sunil: Yes. We were there. Pepper: And the baddies, who captured Tommy... are actually the ones we encountered in The Forest Book and The Great Hedgehog Detective. Vinnie: The Meanies 80's to be exact. Minka: And along with them are Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Gigabyte, Binky, Trashinator, Ledge, and Wicked Witch. Penny: From Cyberchase. Russell: And they want Tommy to tell them where Dulcy is. Blossom: She's a dragon. Bubbles: That's why we helped her escape. Buttercup: So we gotta find the baddies to where they're hiding and save Tommy. Cuddles: And if we don't act fast, the villains will make Tommy their slave. Giggles: Or kill him. Flippy: Or lock him in Jail. Courage: By the Emperor of Evilness. Flaky: Lionel Diamond, to be exact. Judy: Let's keep moving. Nick: And stay on track if we want to save him. Narrator: Later... (Rangers were looking for Tommy) Workman 1: That boy is here somewhere. (Conker climbs up) Alvin Seville: Now if you are to take a ride, this is the way to do so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. But to me and AiAi, It's kinda bumpy back here. No offense. Brittany Millar: Well, then, climb forward. (Conker glides through the air) Simon Seville: Fasten your seat belts. Theodore: Here we come. Jeanette: This is fun. (He lands) AiAi: Hold it. Hold it. Not... Not yet! Eleanor: Oops. (Stephen and AiAi goofy hollers) (and crashes into a bush with a Wilhelm scream) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Dang it. AiAi: Oh snap. (They are covered in spikeballs) (and brush them off) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 12 - Eggman Talks to TommyThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 12 - Eggman Talks to Tommy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhpRy_QZS3s&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=13 Narrator: Meanwhile... Hacker: Now, Tommy. This is our preposition. Will you tell us the place that the dragon lives and we shall set you free. Tommy: Well, I've told you a million times. I cannot remember properly. Elmer: Well, Is she on Saton's River? Tommy: Nope, absolutely not. Llody: How about Nightmare Canyon? Tommy: Nah. Jose: Or is she living on top of Croc Falls? Are we getting warmer? Tommy: Nah. Too cold. Franklin: Don't you realize of a dragon that size is worth a fortune? Zayne: Dr. Eggman will split with your 50/50. You can't get a better offer than that, boy. Ronald: Or else you'll be the bait. Tommy: You'll never get any of my money when the rangers catch and drag you away. (Franklin growls angrily) (and knocks the pot over) Zayne: Ooooooh! Tommy: Hey! Learn to control your temper, will you?! You might blow up and burst and pop!! The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 13 - Interrupting DeityThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBPJXvWkZ5w&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=14 (Back with us) (at the lake) Stephen Squirrelsky: Monkey's been gone... Ow! AiAi: Can we go and look for him right now...? (RIP!) AiAi: Whoa! Sandy: There. MeeMee: Monkey will be back. You'll see. AiAi: Well, Now that we're alone, There's something I need to ask you. MeeMee: Yes, AiAi? AiAi: MeeMee, I'll be most honored. If... If you... Monkey: Take cover! (AiAi falls in the lake with a Wilhelm scream) AiAi: Who's that?! Tanya: Snake! Robert: Keep away! (BITE!) Courage: Whoa! Baboon: Yikes! Monkey: Down, snake, down. Easy. Take it easy. (Mouth gets tied up) Monkey: There. That'll hold you. Therefore we have a mission to do. Tommy needs us, so you'll take us to him. Rocky: Phew. Andrina: That was close. (We ride on the snake) (and are out of sight) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 14 - Animal PrisonThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 14 - Animal Prison https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATHH4gzVaxY&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=15 (Later, The baddies toss Tommy in a cage) Hacker: You will stay here for the night as we'll leave there. And leave you there to think about it until you are ready to come out of your prison cell. (They leave) Tommy: Think you can make me tell you where Dulcy is? Make me! I'd like to see you try! (Slams the door) Zayne: YEOOOOOOW!!!!!! Franklin: Oh, sorry, Zayne. Zayne: Gees. (They leave completely) Tommy: You'll have to make me tell you. But we'll see what happens. Just you wait and see. Piglet: Yeah. He'll never tell. Never, Never, Never. Tommy: Hey, where are you from? Piglet: The forest. Knuckles: See? Looks like the baddies have been trapping their own kind. Tommy: There must be a way out. Sticks: There is? Knuckles: There is. You go as a wallet, You go as a belt and our dear Piglet. Piglet: No, no, no. If we try, it might work, or not. Knuckles: Piglet will go as... Piglet: No way! I ain't going! And never tell me that! Knuckles: A purse. Piglet: A purse? How can we ever get out? Sonic: Don't worry. You won't hurt yourself again. Piglet: I've got it! The very idea! Now we know what to do! Tommy: What? Piglet: The only way to get out of here... Is to reach those keys? But the only problem is... How can we reach them? Tommy: I know. If we can get one of those long poles. Sonic: Of course. With some ropes. (An animal tosses a shoe) Piglet: A shoe is that all? Narrator: 5 minutes later. (They made a long pole with a hook at the end) Tommy: Careful now. Don't make a noise. And try not to make a single sound. (Jingle) Piglet: Drat. Tommy: Oops. Sorry. (The hook almost got the keys) Piglet: Easy now. Don't breath. Just calm down. Never make any small sound. Knuckles: Hush! Piglet: Sorry. Careful. (The keys fell on the hook) Piglet: (whispers) Perfect. Zayne: What's going on here?! Piglet: Uh-oh. Everyone, hide. Zayne: What's this? (everyone hides carefully) Zayne: So that's why. (they all remain quiet and try not to breathe or make a sound) (Zayne grabs the pole) Zayne: I'll take that pole if no-one minds, huh? (SNAP! BREAK! CRACK!) Zayne: Ha-ha! That'll teach you. (Puts the keys back) Zayne: Piece of cake. (He leaves) Zayne: That'll teach you. Tommy: Great. Piglet: At least that didn't work. (He thinks) Piglet: Now we'll have to start all over again. Unless... I've got it. Let me use my arm to unlock the door. Sonic: Oh Piglet, Give it a rest. Piglet: Don't worry. We'll have us free in no time. (Piglet gives time to unlock it) (by using his arm) (Later with us) Charles: Now this is fun. Shy: Whee! Julie: Yeehaw! Waldo: Getting dizzy! Charles: Yay! Danny Danbul: At-choo! Bless me. Shy: Gesundheit. Stephen Squirrelsky: Off to see the wizard. Sandy: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (They flied along) (and enjoyed the ride of their life) Olie: That boy needs help! We'd better hurry! The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 15 - Oliver EscapesThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 15 - Oliver Escapes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1VnVcz29Ck&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=16 Narrator: The following morning. (At the steamwork place) (Oliver is asleep) (Lights turned on) Oliver: Ugh, I feel I got my head in a vice. Victor: You are. We're almost finished. Captain: And we're ready, Doctor. Victor: Prepare the steam engine. Butch: Got it, boss. Oliver: Huh? Belle: Just calm down, Oliver. It won't hurt. (They start the engine) Judy: There we are. (Oliver drives upward and crash with a Wilhelm scream) Rocky: Uh-oh. Looks like Oliver is getting away! Oliver: Hey. I'm fixed up. I'm better now. Harold: Perfect! Victor: Gosh. Jerome: He's aided. Oliver: Okay, Guys, I'm coming. (flies off to the rescue) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 16 - Si and Am Steal Eggman's Eggs/Piglet's FreeThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 16 - Si and Am Steal Eggman's Eggs/Piglet's Free https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb5i9pwlN1g&t=0s Narrator: Breaking news... Tommy's bag pack has been found near Crocodile Falls. So he still needs to be found. And we're still searching for him. Now, Ella, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find your son. We promise. (The baddies hears it on the radio) Franklin: (Darth Vader's voice) Impressive. Most impressive. Elmer: Think you're smart. Huh? Lloyd: Well, we'll just see about that, won't we? Jose: I'm getting hungry. Zayne: You're always getting hungry. Ronald: We need protein. Jose: Yeah. And there's a whole lot of food and drinks to have. Hacker: Gotta have eggs. (Zayne gasps): Oh boy. Buzz: Yeah. We need some. Delete: We'll figure out where the Dragon is. Franklin: And if we can find the boy's weak spot, maybe he'll know where that Dragon is. Zayne: Hmm... (He swipes one with his tongue and swallows it) Franklin: Hey! I saw that! These eggs aren't yours! Do you understand? Zayne: Yeah. I understand. Ronald: Stupid lizard. Elmer: We know you're up to something. Jose: We want the Dragon. The boy won't give us the Dragon. Lloyd: And if we can find that boy's weak spot, he'll know where that dragon is. (Zayne swipes the eggs without them looking) Ledge: Though the guy's only got a single weak spot. For that is the Dragon. Ronald: I got it. I got it. What if we stuck him into a giant anthill? Wicked Witch: Then we'll lose him his tongue. (Zayne grabs one more) Gigabyte: And snap! Zayne: AHHHHH!!!! Trashinator: Trapped your hand in a jar, right? (Zayne grinned) Dr. Eggman: Think you can mess with us? Franklin: Our mines are twice, You numskull! Zayne: Sorry, boss. (All the eggs are gone) Hacker: Zayne, come here if you please... Right now. (Zayne flees) Trashinator: What's the matter? Are you a scaredy lizard? Lloyd: We can give you platypus eggs. Ronald: We give you snake eggs. Jose: We'll also give you dragon eggs. Hacker: Did you say dragon eggs? Franklin: For the last time, You stay away from our... Dr. Eggman: Dragon eggs?! Of course! That's it! It's the very one of the boy's own weak spots! Franklin: Yes. Yes. Wicked Witch: Spot on. Zayne: Phew. (Binky snickers) (Back with Piglet) Piglet: There. It should unlock the door. (Door opens) Piglet: Mission accomplished. Now to free you all. Tommy: Get the keys. But be quiet. Piglet: Okay. Don't breathe. And never make a sound. (Piglet tries to reach) (the keys, but finds a box and a box opener on the ground) (THUNK!) All: Shh! Piglet: Oh, sorry. (grabs the keys) (It falls to the ground) Piglet: Better get them. (THUNK!, All gasp) Piglet: I'd better grab them. (They sighed) Piglet: Phew. Zayne: What's this? Piglet: Uh-oh. (flees with the keys) Zayne: Come back here with those! (Chases after him) Piglet: You can't catch me! Sonic: The keys, Piglet! Give us the keys! Piglet: Got it! (CRASH) Sticks: That smarts. (Piglet was in Zayne) Zayne: Where'd he go? Sonic: Yeehaw! Ride him, Piglet! Piglet: Hi ho, Silver! (WHACK!) Piglet: Whoa! (He ran to the cage) Tommy: Perfect. (Zayne chases Piglet) Tommy: Now to free all the animals and myself. (Piglet climbs up a gun) Piglet: Now, now. Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry. (Zayne shakes the gun) (BAM!) (Goofy hollers) (into a barrel) Zayne: Ow. Tommy: (frees himself) I'm free. (frees the other animals) (Piglet pants) Piglet: Oh, what a relief. We're safe. And we're free. Hacker: BOO! Tommy: Oh, Mr. Hacker! Such a nice surprise! Franklin: If you never like it here, You don't really like it here anyway! Tommy: Uh, I made the most of it. Now can I go free? (They drag him off) Tommy: Save yourselves, guys. You're free. Franklin: Huh? Piglet: Oh dear! I'm a goner! Franklin: Hey! What're you doing out of your cage?! Piglet: Oh, sorry. (He ran back into his cage) Hacker: Stay in there forever! You will all stay locked up for a long time! Goodbye forever and for all we care! (They leave) (and as the animals free themselves) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 17 - Tommy LeavesThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 17 - Tommy Leaves https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqy33A5SJpg (the animals escape) (We came to the hideout) (and tried to open the door) (We knocked) (and tried to get in) Little Dog: No answer. Big Dog: (C3PO's voice) There's nobody in. Let's go back and tell King JunJun. Tia: Open Sesame? Kitty: Like in Looney Tunes? (Door opens as we hold onto it) Hannah: Piece of cake. (We climb up) (and peer down) (Tommy is tossed out) Wallace: Oh heck! It's Tommy! And those baddies too? Plus Dr. Eggman! Hacker: It's all over boy. Ledge: The dragon's dead. Franklin: Someone shot her. Elmer: With some guns. Jose: Shot her right out of the sky. Delete: BANG! Buzz: And she's gone and history. (Zayne faints) Ronald: BOOM! Zayne: Oh death. (Falls to the ground) Tommy: No way! Franklin: What do you mean No? You calling us a liar? Tommy: Um... Hacker: We heard it on the radio this morning. If it weren't for you, We could've have that dragon. Tommy: No, that's not really fair. Ronald: Now get outta here before we lose our patients. Tommy: Yes, guys. (He leaves) Bert Raccoon: Why, those morons! Tanya: Why are they letting him go? Robert: They probably want him to find the Dragon. Monkey: It's a trick. Ralph Raccoon: They'll pay for this. Lloyd: These poor eggs. Ledge: And without their mom, they'll never survive. (Tommy ran away) Franklin: Perfect. Okay, Guys. Man your stations. Zayne: Yes, boss. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 18 - Under Eggman's Egg-O-MaticThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 18 - Under Eggman's Egg-O-Matic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s2APJv7Ces&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=19 Melissa Raccoon: We've got to tell Tommy about this. (The truck came out) Master Shake: I have no idea what they're doing. So we can't let them catch him. Elmer: We'll get that dragon in no time. Frylock: Come on, guys! It's now or never! (We jump) Meatwad: And watch out in case you fall! (Owen and Priscilla didn't make it and they slide down) Wallace: Oh dear! Owen and Priscilla! Hang on! Owen: No! No! No! No! No! Priscilla: Help us, Wallace. (They fall) (and hide) (They landed on the wheels) (and spun round and round) Owen: Oh no! Oh no! Priscilla: Oh no! Oh no! (They try to run) (and succeed) Owen: Get between the trenches) Priscilla: Got it. (They went under through the wheels and back up) Toulouse: Quick, guys. Grab on. (Owen and Priscilla grabbed the rope) Berlioz: Pull! Marie: There. Doc: We're on our way, Tommy. Narrator: Meanwhile... The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 19 - Back at the NestThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9ZxRXEiMUQ (Mavis, hauling some freight cars, Emily, hauling her two coaches, and Molly, hauling four freight cars, puff along) (Oliver came in) Toad: Boy, this is some train ride, eh, Mr. Oliver? Oliver: Tell me about it. Toad: Looky here. Oliver: Excuse me, Mavis, Emily, and Molly. Nice to meet you girls. You don't suppose to see my friends going around down there, do you? (They ignored them and leave) Toad: Oh, and off they go, Mr. Oliver. (Oliver steampalms) Oliver: Hey, where are you girls going? I mean it, for we're looking for our friends. Honest! Toad: I think it's something you said, Mr. Oliver. Oliver: Oh right. Sorry, Toad. But still, you and I better find our friends. (Back with us) (and still going after Tommy) (He came to the canyon) (and went down the cliff) (Truck stops) Inspector Gadget: Tommy's going down the cliff. Come on. We'd better tell him this. Bunnie: Better hurry or it's too late. Fluffy Fluffy: Right away. (He came to the nest) (and found the eggs) (Rubs them) (to see if they're okay) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 20 - Dragon-NappedThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 20 - Dragon-Napped https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhikM3wVfGU&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=21 Stephen Squirrelsky: Tommy. Tommy: Oh, look who's here to see me. Sandy: It's us again. Yin: Trouble's approaching. Tommy: Who are those monkeys? Yang: Why, that's Monkey, this is AiAi, and MeeMee, of course. (Crash chatters) Coco Bandicoot: You've got to listen to us. It's important. Gumball: Dulcy is alive. Baddies lied to you all the time, Darwin: She's coming back to her nest. (Dulcy hums) Anais: That sounds like Dulcy! Tommy: It can't be! Aku Aku: So that is her! Told you it was true! Duckman: And look up there! Bernice: On the cliff! Zayne: There's she is! Penny Brown: Quick, Dulcy. Turn around. Hurry. Franklin: Ready... Woody: I don't think she's going to listen. Franklin: And... Buzz Lightyear: (Admiral Ackbar's voice) It's a trap. Franklin: Now! Felina: I can't watch! (BOOM!) Dulcy: Holy smokes! (She is captured) Hacker: Perfect. Elmer: Got her! Wicked Witch: You're ours, Dulcy. (Tommy jumps) Tommy: Oh yeah?! We'll just see about that!! Sandy: No wait! Tommy: Don't worry, Dulcy. I'll free you. (We grab on) Felina: I would not do that if I were you, Tommy. You might get trapped too. Stephen Squirrelsky: (Falls down with AiAi) Guys! Felina: Stephen! AiAi! (Tommy cut some of the lines) AiAi: (Luke's voice) Nooooooooooo! Delete: Hey! Buzz: Oi! Franklin: Stop him! Lloyd: Okay, boss. (Gunshots) MeeMee: Oh no you don't! (Tommy barely got hit and he hanged upside down) Tommy: Help me, guys. I'm slipping. I'll fall. Sandy: Tommy, Don't move! Monkey: Stand still. Elmer: Steady. Steady. Jose: Remember your temperature. (They drop them in the cage) Ronald: We've got you, Dulcy. No way you'll escape from us. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 21 - Si and Am try to Eat the EggsThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 21 - Si and Am try to Eat the Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9u5vkuGLLE&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=22 Jose: This dragon is a fortune. Ledge: At least she'll be ours for the fortune. So let's take her to our master. Buzz: Wait until I get a lot of donuts with that much money. Delete: And I get lots of drinks too with lots of money. Zayne: Oh boy. Let me at those dragon eggs. I wanna eat them. Trashinator: Down the cliff if you want them. Zayne: Here I come! Si and Am: And wait for us! Tommy: No! Please! Si and Am: Yes! Please! Zayne: Geronible! Si and Am: Cannonball! (They landed to the nest) (and found the eggs) Zayne: Look at them. Si: Let's try them. (Zayne take the first bite) (to see if he can crack it open) Zayne: Ow! What the...? Am: Too hard. (They knock on them) (by banging on them) Zayne: The shells are hard as a rock. Si: Can't break them open. (Zayne picks one up and drops it on the other) (until SQUISH!) Zayne: AH!!! Franklin: Well, guys? Are you enjoying those eggs and making the most of them? If you are, then come on! What are you waiting for? Zayne: Doggone it! These eggs are useless. Am: Let's get rid of them. (They push them off the cliff) (and send them falling) Si: There. Am: That's them. Zayne: Let's get back up, Buzz: Oh goody. They've finished them up. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 22 - Oliver Watches the EggsThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 22 - Oliver Watches the Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yGXmM5yMAY (Bradley sighs) AiAi: I think they're lost. Stephen Squirrelsky: The eggs are safe now. AiAi: Oh boy. The ghost is clear. Stephen Squirrelsky: Coast. AiAi: Yeah. Coast is clear. Oliver: Heroes? Yoohoo. Toad: Where are you, girl engines? Stephen Squirrelsky: Oliver! Toad! Toad: Aah! Oliver: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! (Bradley laughs) Oliver: How could you ever do that to me and my caboose Toad?! AiAi: Sorry. Toad: Gosh. Almost fell and scratched our paint. Stephen Squirrelsky: We can't let these eggs get cold. Oliver: Oh, seriously. I know what you mean. I'll have to watch the eggs to keep them warm. It's a pity the others are captured and need help. (They nodded) Oliver: Oh very well. I'll watch over them. And if you need me, call me when you want me and Toad. Narrator: One hour later. Toad: Gees. It's boring. Oliver: Aw nuts. Got to learn to be more assertive. No is no is no. Hey. Stop budging in there, eggs. Narrator: Uhhh... (The baddies drived along) (Binky snickers) Franklin: Wait until we sell the dragon to our master. Elmer: He will be pleased. Lloyd: What should we do with the boy? Ronald: We shall make him a slave and force us to do our bidding. Jose: Let's feed him to the crocs. Zayne: Good idea. That's the way we'll treat him that way. Tommy: It's hopeless. Toulouse: Don't feel bad, Tommy. Marie: It'll be alright. Berlioz: Stephen, Bradley, and AiAi are still out and will help us. Sandy: Hope they're okay. Ming Ming: Yeah. They're coming to help us. (Song begins) Buzz and Delete: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho. Weasels: And they sail their ship across the ocean blue, A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew. Danny Danbul: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! Meanies 80's: Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides Yo ho he ho There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides Yo ho he ho Little Dog and Big Dog: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum. Linny: The devil himself would have to call em scum! Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight. Dexter: A piece of eight Yakkity: A piece of eight. Kittens: Five, Six, Seven, Eight. All: HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE Max and Ruby: When de money in the ground, dere's murder in de air. Eds: Murder in the air. Buck: One more time now. Hacker and Others: Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones Yo ho he ho There are secrets that live with old Mr. Smee Yo ho he ho Tabby-Cat Sisters: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid. PPGs: And when greed and felony sail the sea, you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA Baddies: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! Dwarfs: YAAAAAA YA YA YA AAAAAAAA YAAAAAAA Baddies: Dead men tell no tales! (Song ends) Tod: Don't sweat it. Our friends are coming. Copper: Please hurry, guys. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 24 - AiAi and the WarthogThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 24 - AiAi and the Warthog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYEIMBhpbxE&t=0s Copper: Please hurry, guys. (Later, AiAi and Stephen tries to catch up) (and ends up running at a high speed) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. AiAi: Oh dear. That's a long way to go. Now we'll never save our friends. Stephen Squirrelsky: What'll we do now? AiAi: But look. (Pumbaa and Timon sleeps) AiAi: A warthog and a meerkat. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey. Hey, Wake up. AiAi: Uh, excuse us? (Timon wakes up and looks, Then screams) (Pumbaa screams) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! Calm down! Calm down. Relax. We don't bite. Timon: You won't? Stephen Squirrelsky: No. Pumbaa: Oh, what a relief. So what do you need? Stephen Squirrelsky: We need a ride on you. Timon: Sure. We'll take you on a ride. AiAi: Okay. Follow those tracks. Pumbaa: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Charge! (They ride) (toward the rescue) The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Hyena FallsThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Hyena Falls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muxcJ7yh9XY&t=0s (at the waterfall) (The baddies tied Tommy up) Dr. Eggman: Alright, Tommy. It's time you learn the true meaning of fishing. Franklin: Any last words before you're gone? Tommy: Um... Are you going to let me go and let me live? Franklin: I say... No. Lift him up. Elmer: No problem, boss. (He's get lifted up) Lloyd: This should be amusing. Zayne: Oh... you get a line, and I'll get a pole, matey.... you get a line, I'll get a pole, friend.... Hacker: Oh, you get a line, I'll get a pole, we'll go fishing in Hyena Falls, buddy, and we'll have a good time. Franklin: That's right babbies, Suppertime! Buzz and Delete: Come and get your main course! Skippy: This is not gonna end well. Slappy: We've got to escape and save Tommy before it's too late. Ronald: Okay. Going down. Jose: Come and get him. (Down, SPLASH and up) Dr. Eggman: Nothing personal, boy. Though we can't disappoint any of the rangers. For they've been looking so hard for you... And now-- THEY'LL REALLY FIND YOU! (Goes down, But stops) Hacker: WHAT?! Franklin: What the--?! What's happening? Zayne: Shoo! Shoo! (Pumbaa and Timon ran off) Timon and Pumbaa: Let's get going! Hacker: Buzz, Delete. Buzz and Delete: Yes? Hacker: Do you know that those two are playing around in Dr. Eggman's truck? (They shook their head) Hacker: No? Not really? Well, there was, got it?! Buzz: Oh boy. Hacker: Now stop playing around and get on with your tasks, okay!? Delete: Okay. Hacker: Good. Now let's see what's inside the truck. Lloyd: Hey. Where's the keys? Ronald: Something's not right. Elmer: I smell a chimp. Jose: And a rodent. Stephen Squirrelsky: Shh... AiAi: Don't breathe. And don't make a tiny sound. (They sneak out quietly) (without getting seen) (Si and Am meows) AiAi: Oh snap. We've been caught. Tyler: Look! Ryan: It's the heroes! Ian: Stephen! AiAi! Alvin: Way to go, boys! Stephen Squirrelsky: Here's the keys! Catch! Danny: Thanks, Stephen. (AiAi gets chased by Si and Am) Stanz: Run, guys, quick! Hacker: Guess I'll shoot him off the line. For good. Einstein: Hurry! Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop right there! Hacker: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Franklin: Stephen Squirrelsky! Elmer: Our enemy that we've encountered with in The Forest Book and The Great Hedgehog Detective. Plus his friends too. Franklin: Let's get him, Guys! (Pulls out his saber) (and ignites it as his minions bring and ignite their sabers too) (Stephen pulls out his saber and ignites it) (and hops over the Meanies 80's and tries to release his friends) (AiAi hides) AiAi: Go, Stephen! (GUNSHOT!) Toulouse: Uh-oh. Hacker: Blast. Missed. Berlioz: Ha-ha! Can't even shoot, can you? AiAi: Oh my gosh! I don't know what I'm doing! Marie: And if you do, please hurry up, and get us out of here! (GUNSHOT, Line get loose) AiAi: Take this, felines! (Stephen still dueling the Meanies 80's) (does his best to bust his friends free) (Bradley farts) (everywhere) (Elmer, Lloyd, Jose, Ronald and Zayne gasp) (and put pegs on their noses as well as Stephen does) Franklin: Oh! Yuck! Elmer: Ugh! Lloyd: Stinky. Ronald: Gross. Jose: Pee-wee! Zayne: Disgusting. (PUNCH!) All: Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha! Good going, Son. (Bradley nods and giggles) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Hacker! (as the Meanies 80's fall to the floor and deactivate their sabers) (PUNCH!, Hacker screams in Hades's voice) Dr. Eggman: Oh blow. (Si and Am got on Eggman) Ledge: Hacker! (Hacker, Eggman, Si and Am fell into the water, SPLASH) Dr. Eggman: Get off of me, you fools. Hacker: Yeow! Get away from us! Don't touch us! Dr. Eggman: Get your dripping drooling teeth off of us! Delete: They're not gonna be happy when they get outta there. Buzz: Or if they get out of there. Delete: If? If is good. Buzz: Yeah. That's a good phrase. Like Pain and Panic. (Sandy sets off a bomb) Sandy: Quick, Stephen and AiAi. Tommy needs your help. And hurry. (Line snaps and Tommy fell into the water) Tommy: Help me! I'm drowning! (AiAi dives in) AiAi: Don't you worry, Tommy. I'll save you. (He grabs the rope and ties it to a branch) AiAi: That should hold you. Hacker: Back off! Back off!! Dr. Eggman: Here, get away! Get away! Get it! (Crocs swam away) Dr. Eggman: Yeah! Ha, ha, ha! I whooped you. I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival Dr. Eggman. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Si and Am: Bye bye. Hacker: I'd better swim to safety. (They try to swim) (and as Hacker activates his parachute) (They plunged off the waterfall with a Goofy holler, Hacker grabs a branch) (while Dr. Eggman crashes with a Wilhelm scream, breaking his leg) (Hacker let's go and parachutes down) (to safety) AiAi: Don't give up, Tommy! Tommy: I'm trying, AiAi. (Stephen breaks the lock with the saber) (and deactivates it) Franklin: What happen? Elmer: Where are we? (Branch breaks, AiAi falls in) AiAi: (Luke's voice) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go! Sandy: To the rescue! Dulcy: Free at last! Toulouse: Tommy! AiAi! Hold on! Lloyd: Nooo! Marie: To the rescue! (They flew over the baddies) Berlioz: Perfect timing. As usual, I see. Ronald: It escaped! PPGs: Yay! (KABOOM!) Eds: Yeehaw! Whee! Hooray! Franklin: AHHHHH!!!! Tommy: Hurry! Quickly! Buzz and Delete: Oh snap, Ledge: Blast. (Tommy and AiAi plunges off the waterfall) (with a Goofy Yodel) (Dulcy swoope down) Tuck Turtle: Gotcha! The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 26 - Happy EndingThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKuNJrPjbi8&t=0s&list=PLS5yhfoxPR48W_MsJ6ZBVXlyYBwMpE4SV&index=27 Hacker: It's not over yet, Stephen and Friends! We'll still be back! (Franklin coughs and sputters) Franklin: Curses! Dr. Eggman's truck is ruined. Zayne: Fortune is off. Lloyd: Thanks a lot to those heroes. (We flied through the sky after saving Tommy and AiAi) Larry 3000: Mission solved. Dwarfs: Hurray! Otto: Way to go, mates. (Andrew whistles) Kittens: Hooray! They did it! Well done, guys! Nice work! Tommy: Thanks you, AiAi. AiAi: You're welcome, Tommy. Best pal we've seen. MeeMee: Oh, AiAi, You and Stephen are magnificent! You two are actually the heroes of the day! Sandy: Thanks for saving Tommy. You're the best. (Stephen got kiss marks) (and chuckles) AiAi: MeeMee, before anything else happens, Will you marry me? MeeMee: Oh, yes, AiAi, of course, I will. Thanks. Monkey: Well done. Christopher Robin: Come on, Dulcy. Let's all go home. (They fly off) (and disappear into the night) (Back with Oliver and Toad) Oliver: Help! Hello? Anyone? Guys? Come out! Toad: It's no use. They're gone. Oliver: Well, it's time we'd get going. And we'd better go back and tell Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel about this. (Eggs hatched) Toad: Ho-ho! Look at those eggs, Mr. Oliver. They're hatching. Oliver: What the...? Toad: And they are little fellas and so sweet. (Smokehole falls off) Oliver: Whoa! Toad: Uh oh. Oliver: Gotcha, Smokehole. (fits it back on) The End. That's all folks. The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 27 - End CreditsThe Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 27 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSzCJqdd5Vk (the end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. See you next time. Hopefully for Dalmatian Tunes' three other spoofs. (We waved) (and winked) (Rocky Raccoon logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels